pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Ray L.H/My PD fanfiction
'-Note:I'm currently doing some "repairs" on the text,and my progress is quite low,so,don't expect the next part of the 2nd fanfic to be coming soon…' I'll post here my Fanfic that I made.Be patient,and it will become ready in no time! ---- WARNING!!!The links and the text can contain spoilers!!! I don't care for them,but if you care...Read at your own risk. ---- Search for the Amulet of Yendor-Part 1: Centuries ago,Yendor,a well-known dwarf warlock built a prosperous underground kingdom.He created the world's most powerful artifact,the Amulet of Yendor,and decided to use its powers to become a god.But the hunger for power corrupted his soul,what led him to raise a army of demons to overthrow his own kingdom. The demons conquered part of the dwarven territory,but the dwarves were able to lock Yendor,now know as Yog Dzewa,far away from themselves,and lock the Amulet of Yendor on another room. Centuries later… Yog Dzewa,weakened but still with his powers,cast a curse upon the river that watered many cities on the surface,and it started to dry. On a day,Richard,a young man also known on his region as "Rogue",because of his criminal past,woke up on his village.He went to the river to get water,but he was told that the river was dry.Then,he decided to ask to the village's elder what to do. "Rogue,how are you" the partially blind man asked "I already told you to stop calling me "Rogue"!Anyways,whats up with the river?" "Okay,Rich…" the Elder said,laughing "So,there's anything we can do,but maybe with the powers of the Amulet of Yendor,on the Town's dungeon…" "I can go to that dungeon to get it for you…" Richard answered,wanting to do a heroic thing to stop being known as a thief. Then,the young man left the Elder's tent,and traveled to the City,and entered on a opened mysterious manhole,to enter inthe dungeon. : And a great adventure is unleashed... Part 2 Then,he entered in the Sewers,and seconds later,a rat bites him.He decided then to continue the search. Walking by the sewers,he found a Small glass pot and a brown-colored seed,and found other things,then he down a staircase and comes to depth 2.Rogue enter on a creepy and strange room... "Hey,you!Hyena-man!What's this?" "Wow!You are the biggest rat that I ever saw...But,what happened to your fur?"-a strange two-legged animal says. "Let's say that I am "other kind of rat"..."-Rogue replies,with a grin. "Well "naked rat",answering to your question,this is an healing well.It cures wounds of every kind;illnesses;headache;poison;cures even curses!Who knows if it can restore your fur" Then,Richard took a sip from the well's greenish and suspect water,and feel his wounds restored.He came out of the room,walking he found a alchemy pot,and discovered many things about the mysterious place.He down the staircase and comes to the 3th depth.He walked,searching for fod,killing rats and crabs,and found some pasty,a red potion,and a scroll. "I'll try it.Yngvi Teleportus Materia!" He reads the scroll containing a magic spell,and is teleported to other place of the depth. "This's awesome,a teleporting scroll!" He says demonstrating sarcasm-"Useless!" "Hello adventurer..." "Huh?" "I was once like you,strong and confident...But now I am dead, and I cannot leave this place...No without my Dried rose.It's very important to me,please help me to find it!" a barely visible ghost appears. "But why do you need it to leave this horrid dungeon?Bah,okay,I will get it..." He fought against a crab carrying it on its claws.The crab dropped it,and it dropped the rose,then Rogue gave it to the ghost. "Yes,yes!That's it!Please,rerturn it to me,I will give you a very useful item to you..." "Do you think that I am some kind of mercenary or what?And,why would I need something given by a ghost?" "If you don't want any reward,then I'll…" "Wait!I can have some armor?" Richard asked "Yes…And now,farewell adventurer!" The ghost asked him to look inside his backpack before vanishing.And inside he found a Scale armor!Without seeing the mysterious ghost,Richard turned back and descended to the 4th depth. Part 3 There he entered on the first room he saw.It was decorated with many strange statues,and for his surprise,one of them was alive! The statue had bright red eyes and was holding a spear surrounded by flames.He fought against the it,and after he beating it,he took its +2 Blazing spear. Feeling confident enough and equipped with his spear and his scale armor,he went to depth 5. "BEWARE OF GOO!!!" Was the text inscribed on the sign.When he entered on the depth 5,he saw a strange colored liquid.Suddenly,the substance took shape! It tried to attack,but missed.Richard planted the Earthroot seed on the floor and stepped on it.He noticed that Goo's attack was weaker,then he killed the monster,that dropped a Skeleton key and a strange device that looked like a radio.Rogue opened the gate and came to depth 6. Part 4 Richard was a poor lad raised by his grandfather.He used to steal money from other villagers to spend in the tavern.But he changed,and he entered that monster infested place to prove it. On the 6th depth there was a wooden sign near a door. "Hello my friend!" Said the weird man inside the "pixel mart". "Here,come closer,I won't bite...Hey,I have there the merchandise of best quality to you!" "Why there's a shop in a prision?" Richard asked to himself again and entered on the room filled with scrolls and potions of many different colors . "Well,well,well...I got here something cool to you!Maybe this Ivory potion?Or this high-quality Raido scroll?Or do you want my food?Let's go,feel free to get anything that you like!" The shopkeeeper said. "Are you going to miss this chance?" "How much is that small pack of food?" "200 G,today's price!" "What!?!You're such a thief!" "There are real thieves,waiting to steal your things,that are very dangerous,out there...I'm offended..." the shopkeeper said with a really sad voice. "Okay,okay...I hate to see men crying..." Richard replied.-The potatoes sack,please... "No!That's not a potato sack,it's much better!In that pouch you can store your seeds.Just 500 G is the price!" "And what's that strange symbol?" -It's a Ankh...It will revive you,by the price of 500...-The shopkeeper said,more serious. -Okay,I'll take the pouch and that "Ankle". Then Rogue sold his weaker weapons and his cloth armor and got out of the shop...He walked a bit and...Faster than a arrow,somebody appeared and took his Shurikens. -Argh!He stole me!The mart guy was right.Hey,you,come back!!!-Rogue says and chase the thief.After that he recovered his shurikens,he come to depth 7. -Hi grannie.Do you know something about this place?-Rogue asked to a old man near the stairs. -Oh!What a pleasant surprise to meet someone decent in such a place!Look,I came here in the search of an magic ingredient:A Rotberry seed.Being an magic user,I'm quite able to defend myself from the monsters,but I'm becoming lost in no time.If you can help me,I will be happy in reward you with one of my best wands.-The old man said. -Okay then...-Rogue replied. Part 5 Rogue searched for the seed for some time,defeating Gnoll shamans;Skeletons and thieves on his way,when he finally found the Rotberry bush.He thrown a javelin on the strange bush to ensure that the bush is not dangerous,and,to his surprise,a green toxic gas cloud comes from the plant! -Whew!Luck that I was not close....-Rogue said. When he stepped on the bush,suuddenly roots appear and drag his legs,and a alarm sounds.Then a skeleton came in. -Uh-oh,that looks like trouble!-Rogue said. Rogue fought against the skeleton and destroyed it,then it dropped a sword.When the roots ended he brought back the seed to the gentleman. -Very good...Now,you are wanting a battle,or non-battle wand?-The old man asked. -Non-battle. -Take this Wand of blink then,and good luck on your quest,Rogue!-The man said and disappeared. -Wait,how did he knew my name?Bah,let's go to the end of this dungeon,now...-Rogue said. Traveling,he found many useful things,and a Scroll of Upgrade,that he used on his armor.Then,he finally reached on the 10th depth... DON'T LET THE TENGU OUT! Was the text on the sign. -Tengu?What's a Tengu?-Rogue asked to himself. He opened a locked door with a key on the chest near there... -Gotcha Rogue!-Somebody appears from the darkness and shoots a shuriken in Rogue. -Where on the Earth all this strange people learned my name???-Rogue shouted. With the help of his Wand of blink,a healing potion and some Incendiary and Curare darts,he defeatead the strange person. -Free at last...Tengu said and dropped another key and a book with a leather cover. -To-me of Ma-es-try...-Rogue tried to read the cover. Then he read the book,and a unexpected breeze blows...Rogue was feeling...strange.When he walked,he noticed that he was faster than before! -Wow,I can run twice faster now!Rachel would love to see this...-The now freerunner-Rogue said,remembering of the beautiful but fierce huntress from his village. Then,he opened the gate... Part 6 -Hello again,my friend!-The shopkeeper shouted when he saw Rogue on the 11th depth. -Huh?Are you following me? -So...What do you think?Do you want this cheap but good,very convenient Scroll holder?-The shopkeeper said. -Maybe later... -So what do you want? -I want to sell these swords that some Skeleton dropped. -OMG!-The shopkeeper shouted. -What you're saying?We're not on the Internet!-Rogue responded. -Ah,sorry.Oh my!-The shopkeeper corrected.-They're Longswords! -Who cares?How much you can pay for them?-Rogue asked. -They're very strong weapons.Go to the next depth,there's a blacksmith.A Troll blacksmith.And that's not a meme.Well,he can take two of your items,and turn them on a better item!Ah,and take this Potion of strenght,a present from the home,I mean dungeon! -Okay...You need to pass some time without your computer,you're strange...-Rogue replied. Then,Rogue descended to the depth 12.He fought with fierce Gnoll brutes,vicious Vampire bats and lethal Cave spinners.Rogue entered on a room with fire traps around it,where he found the strange blacksmith... -Hey,human!Wanna to be useful?Take dis pick axe,and go mine some Dark gold ore for me.-A strange creature said. -Who are you?-Rogue asked. -How I gonna pay you?-The blacksmith asked. -No,I did not asked that...-Rogue replied. -You're greedy...Well I don't have human money,but this's what I can do for you:I will reforge two of yer weapons,and turn then into a single and stronger one,to get free space on your backpack. -Okay,probably you are the blacksmith that the mart guy talked about... Rogue took 15 or more minutes to take the gold. -Wow,it looks so shiny,but so fragile...Wonder what Mike would to think,seeing me doing this "hard job".-Rogue said looking to the ore,remembering of Sir Michelangelo,known as Mike,the king's most loyal and powerful knight,and father of Rachel. -Oh,you returned.Better late dan never!What do you want to reforge?-The blacksmith said when he saw the gold on Rogue's hands. -These Longswords. -Okay. -Wow,you're fast!-Rogue said,impressed with the Troll's work,equipping the new Longsword. -Thousand times faster than you...Now,get out,I'm busy!!!-The blacksmith replied. -How rude...Let's keep going on.-Rogue replied. Rogue walked,walked,and walked until that...he finnally reached the depth 15.The inscription on the nearby sign was: BEWARE!HEAVY MACHINERY CAN CAUSE INJURY,LOST OF LIMBS OR DEATH!!! '-'''Hmmm...Why these traps are intended for?-Rogue asked to himself and entered on the door... -UN-AUTHO-RISED PERsoNNEL DEteCTED!!!-A giant robot appears and shouts. The door suddenly is closed with an avalanche.Rogue tries to attack the robot,but the robot launchs a toxic gas cloud.Rogue breathes it,and fell to the ground.Then,the robot smash his body,killing him... -Stop crying...It does not ended yet...You need to save our village...Right now,the entire world is becoming without water.All the plants are dying...Don't die like them,keep strong and get the amulet... -Huh?-Rogue woke up on the depth 15 again.-What was this voice...It sounds pretty familiar...Like dad's voice!What just happened? Rogue was feeling a horrible pain on his body.He tought by some seconds on the voice that he heard,and considered it as a dream. -That Ankn that the Mart guy sold me!It worked!Wait!Where are my items?-Rogue asked to himself.-Maybe losing items is part of the deal... Then Rogue come back to depth 14...Training more,he become stronger,and found some Tomahawks on a chest and healing and Paralytic Gas potions on a Alchemy room.Then,he found himself ready,and come back to the 15th depth... Rogue,this time,defeatead the robot using his paralytic gas potions,and his tomahawks. -MI-SSiON FAiLED...-The robot said after being destroyed.It dropped a skeleton key and a Ring of thorns,that Rogue equipped. Then,Rogue came to the depth 16... Part 7 -Hello yet again,my friend!!! -Huh?Shopkeeper?-Rogue asked. -You can call me "Marty".So,what do you want,this Wand holster,these potions,or these other things? -Well,"Marty",let's sell these useless things and...I want that plate armor there. -Hoorray!!!Other satisfyed client!-Marty shouted. -You cannot guarantee that I am satysfied...I am only doing this because I own my life to you.-Rogue replied. -Look,you are my only client in years,you are the hope of the world,get that amulet and you will be a great hero.That's what you can do to repay me son,uhhh...man! -Okay!-Rogue said and come to the depth 17... Part 8 Rogue saw two monks and a strange robot made of some rock.Rogue saw a Upgrade scroll next them,and decided to throw a Toxic Gas potion on them.A monk started to attack Rogue,and it knocked the Longsword of Rogue's hands. -Go away,useless dwarves!-Rogue recovered his Longsword and ran away.Then,he come finally tto depth 20.It had booksheves near of the stairs,and on that depth the sign's inscription was: '''NO WEAPONS ALLOWED IN THE PRESENCE OF HIS MAJESTY!' -Majesty?-Rogue asked,and entered in. -How dare you?-A very small old man wearing a crown shouted. -What?Who are you?-Rogue asked. -I am the King of the dwarves!!!Obey to your majesty and get out!!!-The man shouted. -I don't want to obey a "Majesty",that is not taller than a child,and is older than my Great Great Grandfather!!!-Rogue laughed of the man. The king become furious. -And where did you got that sword?It's a pin?And,also,you disobeyed yourself!Did not the sign said "No weapons"?!? -That is enough!Arise slaves!-The king said and summonned a army of dwarf skeletons. -To the pain!-Rogue shouted,and read a scroll of mirror image. While the mirror images attacked the undead army,Rogue attacked the king. -You-you cannot...defeat me...I am... immor-tal...-The king said as his last words. -You're not anymore!-Rogue shouted and took the crown from the king,that died a second after. -What can happen if I wear that crown?No,better don't trying it...-Rogue said,taking the skeleton key dropped by the king. The king also dropped a Armor kit.Rogue tested it,and it become a Rogue garb.Then he came down to the depth 21... Part 9 -Hello?-Rogue shouted.-Nobody here...Where's Marty?Bah,when I need him he disappears… Then Rogue came back to the 19th depth. -Psst,Freerunner!-Somebody calls Rogue. -Huh?-Rogue said. -Oh!You are here.Are you a adventurer?I love adventurers!They are so useful when something needs to be kiled.I am right?For bounty,of course.Look,I am wanting to build a small shop near here,but these Golems are bad for business...It's hard to build a shop here with these wandering lumps of granite near there.Yesterday,they took some of my tokens...You can get them for me?-The creature asked. -Okay...-Rogue replied. Rogue killed the tough enemies,and grabbed the tokens.Then,he brought back the tokens to the imp. -Yees!Yes!You are my hero!I don't have any cash with me right now,but you can take this heirloom of my family.My grandfather took this ring from a dead paladin's finger.You can take it,as a token of my apreciattion. Then Rogue took the ring and dispelled it's curse with a Scroll of Remove Curse.He wore the ring,and came back to the depth 21. -Hello,my friend!-The imp shouted when he saw Rogue. -Hi!Do you know where Marty is? -Uhhh...Marty?I don't have any idea of who that guy is...So,what do you want to buy? -Some healing potions,and a torch.-He answered. -Okay,then...-The imp sold the torch and the potions. Then,Rogue come to the depth 22... He lit the torch and entered on a room.The room had candles on the floor and cold lava,instead of water.Searching more,he found a strange girl next to a well. -So you're the famous human that wants to steal from the Master of Yendor?-she asked -Master of Yendor?If you are talking about the one that keeps the amulet?So,yes,I am.-he responded -Then,die swettie!-the girl attacks Rogue. He evaded the attack and killed the woman-shaped demon.Then he drank from the water of the well.He become aware of every equipped items,and of the level's items location.After colecting the items on the floor and beating the enemies,he went to the another depth.After some hours,he finnally reached the 25th depth. Part 10-The last fight Rogue descended to the depth 25.Rogue sit down on the stairs and started to think in his family.Then,he drank a Invisibility potion and came forth,to pass by his last challenge… -Now,it is time already for getting the Amulet…-Rogue whispered,not wanting to wake up the last boss…Not yet. Rogue saw there two hands,a orange hand that was in flames,and a more creepy hand,a greenish yellow hand,that looked that was in stage of rotting.He threw a curare dart on the greenish hand,that become paralysed,and he did the same to the flaming one.He threw some tomahawks on them and threw a toxic gas potion after that. He drank a Mind vision potion and saw a big eye on his mind,that was on that same floor. -It looks to be the real boss...Attack!-Rogue ran to the direction of the big eye. He started to attack the eye,but then,a larva jumps from the eye and starts to attack Rogue!He came back using his Wand of blink and noticed that the fists were snapped out from the paralisys. He guided the fists to near of the big eye and threw a paralytic gas potion on all them:both fists,the eye,and the larva.He burned the eye with a Wand of Firebolt,and poisoned it with a Wand of Poison.After throwing a Javelin and some tomahawks on the eye,he burned it again with his wand of Firebolt.After some seconds,the eye died,and alongside with it,the fists died too.The larva was snapped out from it's paralisys,and attacked Rogue,but he also defeated it. Then Rogue took the skeleton key from the eye and opened the gate… Ending Then,there he was…On the last room,with the powerful and shiny "Amulet of Yendor",on his front…Rogue came nearer and took the mighty amulet. -Richard,"the Rogue"…You are chosen one…I can give you everthing that you wish,if your Will Power is enough to persuade them.-a voice echoed from the amulet. -You...you know my real name...Of course,you are the amulet!Uhhh...Alright!I want to restore the water of the world,beginning on the Ashwood Village…-Richard asked. -Do you really want this?-The amulet asks. -Yes!For my parents,for my grandfather,and for the rest of the world!-he shouted. -Your will power…It is strong.Very strong.Your wish will become true...-The amulet replied. Richard, felt that the amulet had a great power.He took a piece of paper and wrote on it:"Your Amulet was already taken!!!",and left that line on the pedestal where the amulet was,as a message to the next adventurers.After some time,he heard a familiar voice... -Oh!You did it!!!Now the world have not only water,but also peace!Everbody on the surface wants to meet the hero!Well,but first,we need to tell you something...-the ambitious imp appeared and said. -We?-Richard asked. -Just come with me and see!-the imp replied. They come back to the 24th depth.All the Evil Eyes disappeared,and the before possesed succubi and scorpios were living in peace.They keep ascending the stairs from depth to depth.On the Dwarf Metropolis,the Dwarf Monks and Dwarf Warlocks were rebuilding the kingdom.On the caves,Gnolls and Bats were living in peace.Then,they came to the depth 12... -Hey,Thomas!-The imp shouted. -Huh?Ah,dad!So,dat is the hero?-The troll blakcksmith answered. -Hey,can somebody explain this to me?-Richard said. -No worries...We will explain everthing later.-The blacksmith replied. Then,they came back to the depth 11. -But,wait!Where is Marty,the guy that sold me all these things?-Rogue asked when he saw the empty shop. -As I said before,just wait and you will see.-The imp answered. On the depth 9,the only thing that could to be seen were thieves,but showing their faces,learning who they were,with the help of the Gnoll Shamans's magic.The group keep ascending trough the Duneon,when they finnally reached the depth 3,where the Gnoll Scouts and rats were found,building a small kingdom. -Looks like is the time...Time of the world to know their great Hero...-A voice echoes throughout the Sewers. The ghost approaches,and it looks to Richard. -Huh?Wait,why did not you got out of this place yet?-Richard asks. -That is not so simple as you think...Look we need to tell you something...We are your family...-The ghost answers -Huh?So,you're...My mother?-Rogue asks,without understanding. -Yes.Twenty years ago,when you was a baby,I,your father and your brother,both came to this dungeon searching for the Amulet,wanting to bring peace to the world,stopping the Great War,the one where Mike fought in.We leaved you with Leonard,your grandfather,and entered on this dungeon...When we reached on this same floor,where we are right now,a Big rat,surrounded by a strange gas cloud,paralysed me and killed me...The rose that I has on my hands fell to the ground.Then,I became cursed to stay on this place forever,in the shape of this ghost...-she replies. -Well... After that we came to the prision floors,I decided to stop walking,because of the sadness of losing my wife.Ten years later,your brother decided to continue the journey,but I preferred to stay there.The wandmaker that you saw there was a friend of your grandfather that came to the dungeon searching for us,but he did not recognised me...When your brother came to the depth 12,a strange magic force surrounded him,and he turned to the shape of a Troll,maybe because of Yog-Dzewa's magic.After that you grown up,and came here,I became aware that you were my son,then I sold you that Ankn.-The imp replies. -So...You are my dad,and you are Marty...-Richard replied -Martin Martinez,actually...Well,then I started to follow you,but when I came to the Demon Halls,the same force that turned Thomas,your brother in a troll,turned me on this horrible creature.-Marty replied. -But,now,you have the Amulet!You can bring back all of us to our real selves!-Thomas said. -Alright!Amulet,bring back my family to the normal!-Richard commanded the Amulet. In a blink of a eye,the ghost was turned back to life,and both Marty and Thomas were turned back to their human form.Then,the four came back to the village.After that Richard entered on his small village,he came to the Elder's tent. -Look,elder!I got the Amulet of Yendor!-He said. -Well done,Rogue!You brought back not only peace and prosperity to the Ashwood Village,but also to the world.-The Elder replied. After some time,Rachel and Mike entered on the tent. -Oh,Richard...I missed you so much...-Rachel says. -I also missed you,dear.-Richard relies -Congratulations,Rogue!You are the Hero,and the new king!Hooray!-Mike shouts. -What,king?-Richard asks. -Did'nt you knew?The country's King pased away some weeks ago,due to the lack of food,because all the other hunters perished.I was the only Huntress of the country,and I could to die without you.-Rachel answers.-Since that you got the Amulet,you are the throne sucessor. -Weeks?Wow,I spend a good time on that place...But,wait,where is my grandfather?-Rogue asked. -Leonard's on the neighbour tent.-Mike replied. Then Rogue entered on his grandfather's tent,and there he saw also his family. -Grannie! -Oh,Richard...I was waiting for you.You are the new king,so we need to celebrate it!But first,take this wand,it helped me on my hardest battles.-Leonard replied,giving to his grandson his old Wand of Magic Missile. -Thank for the present,I will take it,but I think that I will not need it.Now,let's go to the party out there!-Richard replied,taking the wand. Then Richard married Rachel,and the world become peaceful again,having Richard,the holder of the Amulet as the King,and Rachel as their Queen. : Fin. ---- : Note from the author: : I dunno why the people insist of writing the "The End" message in other languages,why they don't write just "The End"?Bah,better I stop talking,or the text will become too long... ---- The second PD fanfiction I've made a new fanfic for Pixel Dungeon.This is a second version of another one that I made. This version have the same characters,and the same storyline of the first one,but the difference is the ending:instead of waiting for Rogue on his village,Mike had entered on the dungeon either,and he tells the story of his adventure on this fanfic Let's just read the fanfic now!!! Part 1:The drought The earth decays…The drought has come to the Ashwood village.The river that once watered our small hamlet is now dry… But many of the villagers of here and other villages on this country beleive in a legend,that says:"The Amulet of Yendor can fulfill it's owner's wishes,but to get it,one will need to pass trough the many challenges of the hidden Dungeon of the Daydream Town" The Daydream town is known by everbody as The Town.It was hundred times more advanced than our village.It even had a underground Sewer station,or whatever that is that thing's name,while all the people in our village was still living on small wood huts or tents.Because of this,having our houses on fire was common to everbody on our village,hence the village's name. I want to go to this dungeon,to take that Amulet and use it's powers to save the village.I am Sir Michelangelo,the once most loyal and brave warrior from the kingdom.I searched in books,discussed with sages and I finally had found out that the dungeon was hidden on the sewers from the Town. A sage warned me that many other adventurers also tried to go to that Dungeon.Some of them returned badly wounded,but with riches and magical artifacts.Other,never came back… 20 years ago,for example,a young couple from our village and their older son went to the dungeon.They left their younger son with his grandfather,and nobody never heard of them since that.Recently,1 week ago to be more accurate,Richard,their son went to the dungeon and did not came back yet. I went them to my home,to say goodbye to my daughter and then,go to the Town. Part 2:Entering in the dungeon "Hello?Anybody here?"I said,opening the wooden door.I searched on the entire house,until that I decided to see if she was on her bedroom.And there she was,carving her name on her boomerang with a knife. "Hi dad.What's going on?"she looked to me and asked."Rachel,I need to travel to the town.Do you promise that you will stay here and you will not follow me?"I replied.The young maiden continued her carving,and then she asked again:"This is not related with the drought,is it?"."Yes,it is.Just promise that you will stay here and you will aviod doing something that I would'nt do."I replied. "I fear that I can't promise that,but I'll do the possible to stay away from trouble.",Rachel answered."Great.I am going now"I said.After exiting the house,I moved to the Town. It was amazing!There I saw giant buildings,cars,and many other things that our village had not.But my focus was in the dungeon.After walking in the streets of that city,I saw a opened manhole.I sat near it and tought about what kinds of dangerous creatures were waiting for me there.Then,I started to think about my daughter.Rachel will really be okay without me?And,if I never come back to home? The time passes faster than you think when you are on the dungeon.The lad that entered on the dungeon a week ago,probably is thinking that only a hour has passed.I decided to throw away my fears and entered on the manhole. I was inside the Daydream Town's Sewer Station,also known as DTSS.I could not to turn back,since that I had'nt time to lose.I sniffed the air."This place stinks…",I said to myself.I saw many rats on that place,and I was surprised in how they could to bear that stench.Some of them had attacked me,but I had brought my short sword with me and killed them.I also found some gold coins,a leather vest and some food rations.I started thinking in why a person would to throw these things on a toilet? The most impressive thing that I have found there was a tombstone.Then I became really confused.It was probably of a plumber that died due to the filthy rodents there.I found a staircase and descended to another depth.I also found many other things and fought with other creatures,but if I write here about all of them,I would to use more than 4 pages just describing them. Part 3:Making friends and enemies on the dungeon On the second depth of the dungeon,not only rats were present,but also spotted werewolves with yellow fur.They are more like hyena-like humanoids,that wear almost no clothes.According to a book that I have read,they are called gnolls.After entering on a room,I saw some of them near a chest.I drew my sword and entered the room.I hear them talking while eating a rat:"That food is horrible.I'll not allow my race to eat a so filthy food!"one of them said. After that one of them looked back,it yelled:"Territory invader!Attack!".Two of them walked forward to attack me.I dodged most of their attacks and killed both.After I walked to the treasure chest,I saw more two gnolls trying to hide from me.They looked to me and stepped back,scared.They are aware of how mighty I am,I tought to myself.Then,I looked back to the dead bodies of the gnolls,and looked again to their horrified faces.They were different. One of the alive gnolls was much smaller than his friends,and other had almost the size of the others of it's specie,but had fur of a orange tone and almost had no spots.They probably were a gnoll female and a cub.After looking to the dead bodies again,the smaller gnoll shouted "Daddy!Uncle!",but his mother held him back.After stepping back and throwing my sword on the ground I said "I…I did'nt meant to kill your family...".I invaded their territory,they were just protecting their family... After minutes of silence the mother said:"I just knew that our doom was near…And it came on the shape of a giant,fur-less rat…Just go away to the place that you came from,invader!!!".I took back my sword and exited the room.After going to depth 3,I saw there a ghost wandering there."A-A ghost!!!",I shouted and ran."Just calm down…I will not harm you",the ghost replied."What are you doing here?",I asked."I am waiting for the return of my son…But you could to be of assistance…Can you find and kill the 'Fetid rat',the creature that killed me?",it asked. I decided to help that ghost with a sorrowful face and hunt down that rat.After some exploring,I found it:It was a big rat,and had a unbearable stench that could to paralyse somebody.I was lucky of killing it before that it could to kill me.When it was almost dead,I planted a Firebloom seed on it's way and after stepping on it,the rat burned.Everthing that rested from it was a big skull.I gave it to the ghost that was watching the fight.It gave me a plate armor of level 2 in exchange.Then,I came to depth 4…There,I found some crabs and earthroot seeds.After plundering that depth,I descended to depth 5… Part 4:Killing the boss and meeting the Rat king On the sign near the stairs,I read the warning:"Beware of Goo".I studied about this monster,and I knew how to kill it.I stepped on the water,planted there a earthroot seed,walked in to Goo's room to wake that thing up.It followed me until that I stepped on the plant.I equipped my plate armor,that was still too heavy to me.I killed goo without taking too great damage.I unequipped my plate armor,wore my leather armor again and took the key that the monster dropped.After opening the gate,I decided to test a scroll that I have found,because,in the case of being a scroll of challenge,it would not to wake any enemy,since that I was alone. I read the scroll,but it blinded me!It was a Scroll of Psionic Blast.I needed to walk touching the walls to avoid falling.After that my vision returned,I saw a hidden door in my front.I entered,and,for a second,I tought that somebody was following me and entered on the gate that I had opened.I just ignored it and entered in the door.There,I saw a large rat with green eyes wearing a crown on his head."I'm not sleeping!!!",it shouted when I came nearer."Who are you???Bah,I have no time for this nonsense!I have a kingdom that won't rule itself!",it shouted again and ran away.Near him I saw some treasure chests.Without the King's authorization,I opened the chests and found a sword and some money.Any idiot could to notice that the sword was poorly forged,so,I threw it away. "I catch up with you later,little rat.Bye-bye!",I said to him,while he was trying to go back to his kingdom,upstairs. I exited that depth,and went to the sixth depth. Part 5:Violence under the sewers The sixth depth was a underground prision,built decades ago under the DTSS.I opened a nearby door,and I saw there a bald man near some items. I said hi to him,but he did not answered and flipped a coin,without looking to me.Everthing was quiet,but suddenly …"Hi customer!Did something here caught your attention?"the man shouted."What?I talked to you and you did not answered!"I replied.After purchasing a decent quarterstaff and some food,I decided to continue to explore the place.The shopkeeper called me again and asked:"Anyways,you look like the young blonde woman that came here some time ago.Do you know her?".Surprised,I said:"A blonde woman that came here minutes ago?Why did she followed me?" I exited the shop and searched for her After exploring that depth,I finally found my daughter.I approached and scolded her:"Rachel!Did'nt I told you to stay in the village?"and she answered:"Yes.But two days without a stubborn father to tell me what to do were…Too boring."and I replied:"Did you mean that I spent two days here?". "Yes.And the animals are starting to die because of the drought,so I have nothing to hunt.Let's explore this dungeon and get that amulet now!"she said.I wanted to tell her to go back to home,but I preferred to have her company on that place. The blood stained floor filled with hidden traps could to scare a tough and strong man.But I am not just a tough and strong man.I am Sir Michelangelo! Part 6:Thieves run trough the Prision Rachel and I started to explore the dungeon.I found her on depth 7 and we were on depth 8.After killing skeletons and flies,a thief appeared. He grabbed Rachel's boomerang,took it and ran away."Thief!Get him!!!Help!",I shouted.Rachel laughed and said:"No worry dad!I'll just throw my boomerang on his face and…".After throwing the boomerang that she tought that was on her hands,she said again with a disappointed face:"Ah,I forgot…"and I replied with a angered face:"It happened seconds ago!" She were a smart lass,but after that scene,for a second I could not to beleive that she was the daughter of a intelligent man like me. We finally reached the hooded thief."Hey!You just messed up with the daughter of the wrong man!",I shouted to him,removed his hood and slapped his face. "I just…I just can't remember anything…What happened?"he said."Hey dad,lemme deal with this guy…",Rachel said,and came nearer.She drew her dagger and said to the man:"Okay,idiot.Let's play a game that I call 'Truth or Dagger'.It works this way:I ask you something and if you take too long to answer,I take one finger from your hand.",then she looked to him and shouted:"And if you lie to me,I'll cut off your tongue,okay???" My daughter was the incarnation of Grace and Beauty,but when dealing with boys,violence was her only option.After taking her boomerang from the thief's hands,she asked:"Who are you?" Fearing to lose a finger,the man replied immediately:"I have here a ID card!Look,here says that I am Carlos Karl.I was sent here yers ago to work as a guard here.",and looking to him,Rachel asked again:"If you're a guard,why did you stole from me?Stealing is the thief's occupation." "I don't remember...I spent many days far away of the sunlight,then I became crazy."he answered."Okay,the questions end here.Go home and stay with your family now!"After that she said that,I recognised that prhase...It was exactly what the King told me when he noticed that I was too old to be a knight.To avoid thinking too much about the past,I told Rachel to keep moving,and then we came to depth 9… Part 7:Two gnolls and a wandmaker On the ninth depth,there was a old man near the stairs.He looked confused,and he was being protected by a magic shield.He looked so confused,that I decided to ask if he was needing of help."Oh,yes!I am a famous wandmaker from the Town and I came here to get some magical ingredients.I already have a rotberry seed,but,to complete the magic that I need to make my wand,I need some corpse dust.You see,I am getting lost…",he replied. We decided to search for the dust to help the old man.Searching in almost the entire depth,we had any sucess in getting the dust.Some time later,we found two gnoll scouts.Remembering of the family that I had destroyed,I decided to leave them alone.I searched on the room where they were eating the rests of something that looked like a rat corpse.Without making any sounds,I decided to ask them,altough that I did not wanted trouble with them. "Hi gnolls…Look,I don't wanna fight so please you could to give me some infor…",before that I could to finish talking they looked back and one of them shouted:"You!The scum who destroyed my home!!!",and I recognised them in one second.The two remaining gnolls from the family that I killed!The orange adult,said with a calm tone:"Well…Killing you will not bring nobody back…"and the child continued:"We heard about your adventure…We want to get the amulet.".I asked why,and they answered that,when they were on the surface for searching for food,they saw how the drought had affected the earth. "Look,I am not sure about this…You see,more members on the group means that we'll need more food,more weapons,more armor…".Some time later,Rachel entered in the room and looked around.The adult gnoll looked to her and said:"Fine.Do as you please.We will find the amulet by ourselves.What a idiot idea,to ask the Gnoll Murderer for help…" When she was going away,I decided to show her that humans are not evil."Hey,wait!You can join us.",I said."I ask you,please,forgive me,I did'nt wanted to…Kill them…Please!"She decided to forgive what I did and said:"Right.We fight unarmed,so,you will not need to worry with weapons.You can call me Elisah,and my son is called Leg.Let's proceed!" Rachel became curious and asked why he had such a name."Daddy gave me this name because my right leg is spotted,and my left is not.",the small gnoll cub said,pointing to his legs.Then I remembered of the old man that was waiting for his dust and I asked them:"Do any of you have some 'corpse dust'?A supporting character waiting near a staircase like a panhandler is needing it.".I asked myself why did I said that,without knowing what did I meant with "supporting character".Elisah grabbed a small sack from the pocket of a human shirt that she was wearing and gave me it."Here.We got lots of them.It's what we use as spice."Rachel grabbed the sack,smelled it and said,almost vomiting:"What a horrible smell…If you want,I can borrow you guys some salt…". After some discussion about the gnoll culinary,we finally gave the dust to the wandmaker,that gave me a wand of poison in exchange.We decided then to go to depth 10,to see what was waiting for us… Part 8:Assassins that read books? On the depth 10,the sign near the stairs was talking about a Tengu.The tengu are something like a clan of assassins,that are also called tengu.So,after reading the inscription:"Don't let the Tengu out",I became confused,without knowing if I was going to find a single Tengu or the entire clan. "You three wait here.Looks like there's a Tengu here.Or maybe many of them…I'll search for them.",I said.Leaving my party behind,I took my quarterstaff from my backpack and walked through a long corridor. I finally reached a room with a door that was left unlocked.I opened the door slowly and looked inside.There,I saw a Tengu near a corpse of another tengu with similar outfits.He was saying: "I'll avenge you,my brother!",or something like that. I called him."So,you are the guy who slain my brother,no?",he said."No,but if you wanna fight,you asked the right guy!",I replied. The tengu laughed,and quickly distracted me with a smoke bomb,and before that I could to notice it,he threw a shuriken on my back!I could not even answer and he threw another one.Dodging the shurikens and avoiding the traps on my front to reach him were a really hard task.When I finally reached him,he teleported to the other side of the room and threw another of his shurikens on my leg!Then,I became really angry. Ignoring the row of three activated poison dart traps on my front,I ran to his direction.Stepping on the pressure plates made many poisoned darts,thrown from a hole in the walls,to appear in my wounded body.The pain caused by the shurikens piercing my skin,combined with the poison and with my advanced age,was unbearable.Maybe this will be my last battle,I tought to myself. The poison was not hurting me anymore,but I was still badly wounded.The tengu laughed,and I poisoned him with a zap from my wand of poison.It did'nt helped…I closed my eyes,and then I heard a voice calling me…"Mike…Mike…",it said.I tought that it was a angel,announcing that I was already dead.Sincerely,that voice looked too horrible to be a angel's.The mysterious voice insisted,it continued to call my name.I was afraid of my destiny… Suddenly,the voice shouted:"Hey,jerk!Can't you hear me?",and then I opened my eyes.I was still on the dungeon,hearing that assasin laughing,thinking that I was already dead.The voice said again:"Listen,you can't die!Do you think that the person who is reading this will like to know that you are dead?Not in my fanfiction!!!".I became really confused then."What do you mean?Who are you?What's a fanfiction???",I said."Look,I'll help ya.I can just write something about you beating that guy and…" Suddenly,Tengu stopped laughing,dropped all his shurikens and started walking to the traps that he activated.Seeing his movements,I noticed that he was not doing this on his own,but some "force" was controlling him.The walls shooted poisoned darts on his arms.Tengu shouted in pain,and sometime later,strangely,he started to float!"WHAT ON THE DUNGEON IS THIIIIIIIIIS?!?",he yelled,when he was already in the ceiling.Painfully,the Gravity brought him back to the floor.Then,to the walls.That was really bizarre... "Now,you can give the final blow",the voice said.Tengu was really hurt,but he needed to pay for his crimes.I beaten on his head with my quarterstaff,and then,he passed out.I grabbed a book that was on his pocket."Tome of Mastery,book 2",was what was written on its leather cover. "Dad?What happenned?",Rachel,Elisah and Leg entered the room."A tengu almost killed me…Anyways,can you guys remove these shurikens from my back?",I asked. After that I recovered,we decided to continue our quest.I gave the tome that I found to Rachel,because I had not time to read it."But I hate books!",she exclaims."You don't have to read it,just carry it for me,I'll read it later...",I answered.She stuffed it into her bag and we continued our journey… Part 9:The mining caves On the 11th depth,we saw another shop,and the shopkeeper from the 6th depth was there."Hello guys!What do you wanna buy?",he said,waving to me."The price is too high, don't you think?",Rachel looked to the price tag in a pack of food and asked to the shopkeeper."They're homemade.",he replied."Really?Last time,I bought all of your rations.How did you got more?",she asked again."I'm not going to tell ya!",he answered.Grabbing her dagger,she stared the man,that shouted:"Okay,okay!!!I admit!I stole them!Please,don't hurt me!!!",he screamed. After some shopping,we decided to keep walking and leave the bald man and his swag. On that depth,we saw many bats.Killing some of them,I discovered that their blood can be used as elixir,and as rust remover.After plundering that depth,we found a small room,with a wooden floor that was collapsing."Under this room,there's another room,where a paranoic adventurer locked himself.He's dead,so he will not care if we jump there to take his goods.",I said.Even before of somebody asking how did I know that,I jumped from there. When I fell to the floor,I almost broke my bones.Then I understood the pain felt by that Tengu who challenged me.When I got up,I looked up,and Rachel jumped.But she didn't fell with her face on the ground like me,but she landed perfectly."Elisah!Now jump!",she looked to the gnolls on the upper depth."We are not jumping from there!We'll take the stairs!",Elisah answered and ran away. "And here's the dead adventurer I told you about",I said,pointing to a pile of bones.When I tried to take a armor from its skeleton,a wraith appeared!"No!!!Stay away from me!!!",it shouted and started to attack me.All of our attempts to hit it failed.How can we kill something that does not even have a body??? Suddenly,somebody jumps from the collapsed floor above our heads!"Aaaaaah!!!Are you a man???I must to stay away from all of them!!!",the ghost yells.The mysterious elderly man took one of his wands and zapped it towards the wraith,that burned and disappeared.I asked myself why didn't I tought about using my poison wand before. "You guys don't care if I take this armor,right?",he stroked his bearded chin and asked."Oh!How unpolite of me!I am Leonard,the mage.Pleased to meet you",he bowed and said."I think we already know each other.Aren't you Richard's grandfather?",Rachel asked him."Yes!Pardon me,I just did not recognised you two…",he said."Well,my food supplies are low and I am getting lost on this dungeon.Can I join your crew?",he asked."Yes,why not?This place really sucks,so let's take that dead man's key and get outta here!",I replied. Outside the room,we started to search for Elisah and Leg.We did not found them,but then,we saw a huge band of gnolls wearing helmets going to a reunion.I followed them to see if they were there. Part 10:The gnoll banquet We entered in the middle of the gnolls.They were much bigger and stronger than the gnolls I already saw on that dungeon.In the middle of the crowds of tall gnolls with brown fur,I noticed two runty gnolls with lighter fur on the corner of a room.I approached them."Oh,here you are!",Elisah exclaimed." So,you're the famous 'Gnoll Murderer'?",a large gnoll with a helmet and a shield asked."What?I only killed two of them!And it was their fault!!!",I protested. "I am the warlord and chieftain from this tribe of gnoll brutes.Welcome to the main militar base of the gnolls!",the brute said."I will make a great banquet,and you and your friends are invited.",the hyena-man continued. "A banquet?What's the celebration?",Leonard asked."We'll celebrate the return of my lost daughter!",the gnoll looked to me with his big and shiny eyes and answered. I could not to understand what he was talking about,so I asked:"Daughter?Wait!Don't tell me Elisah is your…",and before I could to continue,the military leader answered:"Yes.I sent Elisah and her brother to the upper depths of this dungeon to gather information about the surface.My plan failed and they ended stuck on the sewers,without being able to return to the caves..." "There,I met Klott.And four years later,a stranger stepped in my life and twisted it…",Elisah completed.She was still thinking about that day...I was wanting to ask something idiot like:"Had he a name?",but she would to be offended and I didn't wanted that.It was totally strange but seemed I had…Feelings for her… Thankfully interrupting my toughts,the large gnoll annouced:"It is time for hunting!!!".Leonard asked the motive of the "hunting"."Yes of couse!!!We are going to have a meal,how could we get it without killing it?",Elisah answered back.Rachel offered herself to lend a hand with the hunting,and after accepting,all the gnolls in that tribe,from the smallest to the largest,joined to begin the hunting. It took some hours,but the food was already being prepared,and while waiting,I decided to sit on a rock.Leonard decided to join me,and started a talk:"A talented huntress,a great cook…Rachel is a great woman,isn't she?".I agreed,altough she was not intelligent. Her mother died when she was very small,so,my mother-in-law raised her most of the time,teaching her to cook and to do housework.Rachel was around fifteen when her grandmother died,and then,I had to continue to raise her alone. But,some weeks later I noticed she was raising me,hunting and preparing my meals,and cleaning the house filled with books of mine."Until her grandmother's death,I just ignored my task of raising her to study.While I was reading the books that looked important to me,the old woman was taking care of my daughter for me",I revealed.After being asked why,I started to sweat.I then started to tell my past to the mage:"Do you remember that war against the neighbor kingdom?Well,after our victorious army returned to our own land,His Majesty called me unto his presence.He said 'You are a loyal soldier on this kingdom since the time of my father.Now I ask you to retire'.The seventh old ruler said that the all the army were wanting to sign on with a younger capitain.He said I was 'too old for these days's monsters and dangers'.Then I sadly obeyed the king's orders.When I came back home,I discovered my wife was bearing a child of mine,but still,I spent most of my time researching about the 'these days's monsters and dangers' the king told me about,instead of helping her." Suddenly,a deep and loud voice annouces the "banquet time".The main dish was a "Spicy Spider steak with bugs".And it was somewhat tasty.After eating the delicious and peculiar dinner,the gnoll leader allowed us to spend the nigth in the militar base and sleep there. Category:Blog posts